


Sordid Nonsense

by miss_jad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jad/pseuds/miss_jad
Summary: Harry et Ron décident d'aider Sirius à séduire Remus... mais ils sont loin d'être subtiles...





	Sordid Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sordid Nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930779) by Mieko_Belle [archived by [WolfAndHound_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist)]. 



> A noter que le lien indiqué ci-dessus n'est qu'une sauvegarde des archives du site Wolf and Hound que l'archiviste, Lassenia, transfert au fur et à mesure sur le site AO3. 
> 
> L'auteur de cette fic est bien Mieko_Belle alias thieving_gypsy (entre autres).

**Sordid Nonsense**

**-**

_/C'est_ _amus_ _ant les trucs qu'on peut sortir à son filleul quand on est imbibé comme une éponge…/_

"Harry, ça fait plus de vingt ans que j'ai couché avec personne."

Ledit Harry commença par cligner grossièrement des yeux, puis il éclata de rire. Deux flots de bière brune jaillirent hors de ses narines, alors il se servit de sa manche pour s'essuyer le visage et repartit de plus belle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Ron.

"Putain, mais y a rien de marrant !" lâcha furieusement Sirius. Il frappa les deux jeunes hommes derrière le crâne, mais ils ne semblèrent pas vouloir se calmer et encore moins le prendre au sérieux. "C'est l'enfer !" gémit-il. "Ma vie est un enfer !"

Tous les trois étaient avachis dans un coin reculé du pub The Three Broomsticks, engloutis sous les restes de leur cuite. Des bouteilles étaient postées aux quatre coins de la table, telles des sentinelles, et ils avaient réussi à éparpiller plus de cacahuètes et de chips qu'ils n'en avaient mangé.

"Mais ça fait sept ans que t'es sorti de prison," fit Ron. "Depuis le temps, la branlette aurait dû te rendre sourd et aveugle."

Harry lui donna un coup de coude. "C'est un chien Ronald. Il peut se lécher les _parties_ tout seul."

"Alors pourquoi t'as besoin de t'envoyer en l'air ?!" demanda le rouquin, incrédule. "Seigneur, Sirius… si je pouvais faire ça moi-même, je quitterai jamais ma chambre. Sauf pour me trouver un miroir."

"Et moi, je serai où dans tout ça ?" demanda le survivant d'un air blessé.

Ron lui envoya un immense sourire. "Toi t'aurais la permission de regarder."

"Ok, arrêtez ça," s'énerva Sirius quand Harry se pencha au-dessus de la table et que lui et son petit ami commencèrent à s'embrasser. Ils ne l'écoutèrent pas - _tiens, comme c'est étrange_ \- alors il attrapa son filleul par le col et le rassit sur sa chaise. "Arrêtez ça j'ai dit ! C'est déjà assez dur de pas pouvoir le faire, j'ai vraiment pas besoin que vous me rappeliez que _vous_ baisez comme des lapins..."

"Mais non, les lapins portent pas de cui... mmmph !"

Harry plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Ron et sourit mielleusement. "Désolé, Sirius. Continue. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?"

"La dernière fois que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un, j'avais votre âge et j'ai le cigare qui commence carrément à bouillir."

D'autres ricanements attisés par l'alcool s'élevèrent depuis leur table.

"Oh, la ferme ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est en train de m'échauffer les étiquettes, ça me rend dingue quoi !"

Le rouquin s'étrangla de rire.

"Désolé," s'excusa-t-il d'une voix rauque une fois calmé, même s'il souriait bêtement et avait l'air tout sauf désolé. "On peut faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?"

Ce fut au tour de l'animagus de cligner grossièrement des yeux.

"Nan, pas ça, pas…" ajouta précipitamment Ron. "je veux dire... euh, je sais pas."

"Est-ce que t'as essayé de sortir et de rencontrer des gens ?" demanda Harry. "Tu sais, tu trouveras jamais aucune femme si tu continues à t'accrocher à nous et à Remus comme ça."

Sirius prit une longue gorgée de sa chope. "Qui a dit que je voulais une femme ?" murmura-t-il en risquant un coup œil aux deux autres qui eurent soudain l'air très intéressés.

"Oh ?" fit le jeune brun. Il paraissait amusé. "D'accord vas-y alors. Des détails, s'il te plait. T'es gay ?"

"Pas exactement. Si. Enfin non. En quelques sortes."

"Tu veux dire que t'es tellement en manque que tu baiserais n'importe quoi ayant un trou et restant immobile assez longtemps ?" essaya Ron.

"Non ! C'est pas... Non ! Je veux dire..."

Il agita les mains comme s'il essayait d'attraper les bons mots.

"Tu veux dire que t'es amoureux d'un autre homme pour ce qu'il est et non pour son sexe ?" essaya à son tour Harry.

Sirius acquiesça solennellement. "Mais il est aussi hétéro qu'un de ces moldus d'église."

"Mais bien sûr que non !" répliqua Potter avec dérision. "Avec le coup de pouce judicieux d'un ange gardien, _tu_ pourrais transformer n'importe quel hétéro en gay."

L'ancien maraudeur sentit un sourire poindre aux coins de ses lèvres. "Et je suppose que _tu_ te classes parmi ces _anges gardiens_?"

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. "Foutus hétéros," fit Ron.

"Alors, qui est cet homme mystérieux ?" s'enquit Harry. "Quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?"

L'animagus hocha la tête et il y eut un long silence.

"Donc ? C'est qui ?" demanda Ron avec impatience.

"Remus," chuchota Sirius. Il vida le reste de sa bière et répéta le nom un peu plus fort. "Remus. Je suis amoureux de Remus Lupin."

"Mais il est pas hétéro !" s'exclama Harry. "Tu me l'as dit toi-même que tous les deux vous aviez eu une _petite aventure_ quand vous étiez jeunes."

Black haussa les épaules. "Juste quelques patins maladroits et inexpérimentés. Peut-être qu'on serait passé aux choses plus sérieuses si on n'en était pas venus à se suspecter l'un l'autre d'être le traître, mais on a rompu avant d'avoir pu aller plus loin que quelques baisers."

"D'accord. Mais prends pas cet air si misérable !" lui intima Ron. "On a quand même pas mal de choses pour commencer à travailler. Vous êtes d'excellents amis, vous partagez une maison et vous vous êtes déjà roulé des pelles."

"Pourquoi t'es sûr qu'il est hétéro d'abord ?"

"Parce qu'il sort avec des femmes. Et aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a jamais été avec un autre homme. A part moi, mais ça compte pas."

"Exact. Et toi t' es célibataire depuis que t'as vingt ans ?"

"Oui."

Harry laissa échapper un léger sifflement. "Mince. Je suis désolé. C'est affreux."

"Je... suis au courant," grommela Sirius.

_-_

_Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Remus Lupin_

_-_

Tandis qu'il embrassait Hermione en dégrafant lentement son soutien-gorge et faisait glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres pleines, Remus se dit que, finalement, cette petite séance était sacrément moins intéressante que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'embrassait pas bien –parce qu'elle embrassait très bien– ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas –parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup– ni qu'elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de le réduire à une bruyante et humide masse informe bourrée d'hormones et susceptible de jouir en 3 minutes chrono –parce qu'elle en était capable.

Peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'évidente absence de poils sur son menton.

/ _Non. Concentre-toi sur ta tâche, Lupin. 'Fais descendre les bretelles de son soutien-gorge le long de ses bras'. 'Embrasse ses épaules'. 'Jette la lingerie au sol'. 'Suce son mamelon'. Bien. 'Ôte sa petite culotte'_./

Il saisit l'élastique du bout de dentelle qui tentait de se faire passer pour un sous-vêtement et entreprit de le faire descendre le long de ses cuisses, mais elle l'arrêta. Pendant un moment, il fixa avec des yeux vides la main qui recouvrait la sienne puis il finit par lever les yeux sur elle.

"Tu sais, Remus, on est vraiment pas obligés de faire ça," fit-elle doucement. Elle remonta sa petite culotte et le regarda avec attention."Ton cœur n'a pas l'air d'être avec nous ce soir."

"Non, ça va. J'en ai envie. Vraiment," marmonna-t-il d'un air misérable.

Hermione leva un sourcil. "Tu agis bien trop méthodiquement. Ça n'est pas naturel, même pour toi, Mr Routine. " Elle essaya un sourire mais il semblait toujours sur le point de pleurer alors elle laissa vite l'humour de côté. "Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse," affirma-t-elle doucement. "Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?"

Après ça, il ne sut jamais laquelle de ses vies antérieures avait été souillée par tant de pêchés que les dieux jugeaient nécessaire de le châtier sournoisement dans celle-ci... enfin peu importe, parce qu'il ne put empêcher ses pensées de jaillir brusquement hors de lui.

"J'ai envie de baiser Sirius."

Remus plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et pressa ses paupières.

_/Putain. Putain. T'es un putain d'abruti ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça, pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOIII ?!/_

Il resta immobile durant une longue minute, se contentant d'écouter la respiration d'Hermione et se préparant à la gifle qu'il était persuadé de recevoir dans quelques secondes.

"Oh," lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Il hésita un instant à ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas un "oh" de colère. C'était le genre de "oh" qu'elle faisait quand il la touchait.

Finalement il se risqua à lui jeter un coup d'œil. "Oh ?" répéta-t-il. Les mots furent étouffés derrière ses doigts alors il les ôta prudemment pour réitérer.

Et quand elle commença à sourire, il réussit à ouvrir l'autre œil.

"Oui. 'Oh'."

Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser avant de la serrer dans le sienne et contre son torse. "Hermione, chérie, je suis désolé... Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça..."

Elle s'écarta un peu et commença à laisser traîner le bout de ses doigts le long de son flanc. "Mais tu le penses ?"

"Je... ne comprends pas."

"Ça t'a échappé accidentellement, mais est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ?"

"Non," chuchota-t-il sans la regarder, les dents douloureusement plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Cette fois, son "oh" parut _désappointé_. Parmi l'éventail d'émotions qui existaient au monde, il fallait qu'elle ait choisi d'avoir l'air _déçue_ que son amant ne veuille pas coucher avec un autre homme.

_/Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes. Jamais./_

"Oh ?" répéta-t-il de nouveau.

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Oui, ça tu vois, je crois que c'est une honte, parce que l'idée de toi avec Sirius est… ouah, c'est bizarre… c'est la chose la plus érotique, la plus parfaite que je puisse imaginer."

Remus la fixa.

_/Ou peut-être que c'est uniquement cette femme que je ne comprendrai jamais.../_

"Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?" s'étrangla-t-il.

"Oh que si je le suis. Là, retourne-toi." Remus changea de position, s'allongeant sur le ventre, et Hermione commença à lui caresser le dos ; son contact lui sembla tout d'un coup plus amical que sensuel, ce qui était étrange parce que son dos était l'une des zones les plus érogènes de son corps.

"Tu sais, je devrais me sentir offensé que tu sois si blasée," murmura-t-il.

Elle eut un petit rire et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Et bien, nous savions tous les deux que tout ça ne durerait pas. Je préfère que tu me quittes pour quelqu'un sur qui je peux fantasmer et avoir des pensées perverses, plutôt que pour une autre raison. Et puis tu ne recevras plus de menaces de mort de la part de mon père maintenant."

Remus pouffa doucement et se déplaça à nouveau, cette fois pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras et l'étreindre un instant. "Oui. Cette relation était condamnée dès le départ, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi, parce que j'ai la moitié de ton âge et que tu es un homosexuel refoulé ? Oui, je dirai qu'on a sacrément foiré."

"Ouais."

"Ouais."

Un long silence et puis:

"Remus ?"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en discute ?"

"Est-ce que _tu_ veux qu'on en discute ?"

"Oui ! Oui, j'adorerai en savoir plus, Professeur Lupin !"

"D'accord." Il sortit du lit et rougit brusquement avant de placer un oreiller devant lui. "Peut-être qu'on devrait s'habiller un peu."

_x_

"Donc..." récapitula lentement Hermione, bien plus tard. "Toi et Sirius vous vous êtes embrassés comme des petits sauvages quand vous étiez jeunes, mais vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble ?"

"Voilà."

"Est-ce que tu as fourré ta main dans son pantalon ?"

"Non."

"Est-ce qu'il a fourré _sa_ main dans _ton_ pantalon ?"

"Non. Mais il avait l'air d'aimer m'agripper les fesses pendant qu'on s'embrassait."

"Hmm. Et bien c'est un bon début."

Visiblement concentrée, elle frôla ses lèvres du bout de sa plume tandis qu'elle relisait ses notes à voix basse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" demanda Remus, anxieux.

Elle leva les yeux et sourit. "Je pense que tu as une chance. Mais ça va demander un peu de travail."

"Bien… qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?"

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée.

"Comment m'as-tu séduite la première fois ?"

"Je n'ai rien fait. On était saouls."

"Oui, mais on était tous ivres. Après tout c'était notre petite fête célébrant _le-Bâtard-qui-bouffe-désormais-les-pissenlits-par-la-racine_... même les enfants titubaient. Pourquoi c'est toi que j'ai choisi et pas Sirius ou Bill ou même Neville ?"

"Je... n'en sais rien."

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Tu étais debout sur le bar avec un chapeau de noël qui te glissait sur les yeux et tu dansais YMCA tout en récitant des sonnets."

"Oh, bon sang..."

Remus plongea son visage au creux de ses mains à la mention de ce souvenir vague et confus, soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas fait allusion au karaoké.

Hermione s'assit à ses pieds. "Ne sois pas embarrassé ! Je t'ai trouvé merveilleux. Tu as la plus magnifique voix que je n'ai jamais entendue. Je frissonne rien qu'en t'écoutant parler. Tu veux séduire Sirius ? Facile. Parle-lui. Fais-lui la lecture."

Le loup-garou releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. "Lui lire quoi ? Le Kama Sutra ? Ça c'est sacrément subtile, Hermione..."

"N'importe quoi ! De la poésie. Des romans. Shakespeare ! Bordel Remus, lis-lui la liste des courses, les horaires de bus, la recette du gâteau au chocolat, n'importe quoi ! Quand est-ce qu'il rentre à la maison ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop. Il est sorti boire un coup avec les garçons. Ils peuvent revenir n'importe quand entre maintenant et jeudi."

"Bien, je vais te laisser ruminer tout ça." Elle se releva et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Bonne chance. Je vais chercher quelques livres et d'autres trucs, je reviendrai demain."

_-_

_Le jour suivant_

_-_

Sirius faisait partie de ces personnes très agaçantes sur lesquelles la gueule de bois semblait ne jamais avoir d'emprise. Ceci dit, cela ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il avait envie de se lever à neuf heures un dimanche matin pour aller faire du shopping avec Harry et Ron.

"Allez debout, grosse feignasse !" beugla Weasley tout près de son oreille. L'animagus gifla faiblement l'air près du visage de Ron et roula sur lui-même, faisant claquer ses lèvres et murmurant quelque chose d'incohérent.

Harry agrippa l'épaule de son parrain et le secoua comme un prunier. La tête de Sirius s'agita mollement et il finit par froncer les sourcils, refusant obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Lève-toi Black, ou bien Ronald et moi on te montre exactement ce que toi et Remus vous ratez. Et on te fait la démonstration ici même, sur ton lit."

Sirius ouvrit un œil sans crier gare. "Pervers," marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, cassée par le sommeil. "Sadiques. Il fait encore nuit ! On n'est pas rentrés avant trois heures du mat'. Laissez-moi tranquille."

Il se retourna et planqua sa tête sous son oreiller, mais le lit se mit tout d'un coup à trembler.

"Bande de p'tits salopards..." grommela-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. "Z'avez pas intérêt à salir mes draps !" brailla-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

"Pardon ?"

Il se retourna brusquement au timbre curieux de la voix de Remus et déglutit avec difficulté en se forçant à sourire à son ami. "Bonjour, Re'."

"'Salir tes draps' ? Qui as-tu ramené à la maison hier soir ?"

"Harry et Ron, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois," ajouta-t-il prestement quand le loup-garou leva un sourcil. "Ils ont insisté pour m'escorter sur le chemin du retour et puis ils se sont perdus en cherchant la cheminée alors ils ont dormi par terre."

"Ah. Donc..."

"Donc."

"Donc. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je vais à la salle de bains. J'ai un sale goût dans la bouche, comme si j'avais léché Miss Teigne et puis ma langue est aussi sèche que la tongue de Gandhi, j'ai jamais eu autant besoin de me brosser les dents de toute ma vie."

Sirius se jura mentalement de s'arracher les deux yeux quand il serait seul. _/Mmm, séduisant. "Casse-toi, j'ai une haleine infecte." Génial./_

"Bien, d'accord, alors… amuse-toi bien."

Remus se jura mentalement de s'arracher la langue quand il serait seul. _/"Amuses-toi bien ?" Toi, Remus John Lupin, tu es le plus gros crétin qui ait jamais foulé cette maudite terre./_

L'animagus parut troublé. "J'essaierai… A plus tard."

Et effectivement, il s'amusa plutôt bien dans la salle de bain. Même s'il aurait pris encore plus de bon temps avec la _main_ de quelqu'un d'autre.

 _/Ahrr_./

_-_

_Plus tard, à Diagon Alley_

_-_

Sirius fixa la carcasse desséchée de l'animal mort que Harry était en train d'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est," demanda-t-il très lentement, "que ce truc ?"

"Ce truc," lança le jeune roux (tellement excité qu'il sautillait sur place), "c'est de l'authentique cuir de dragon, du 100%. Le meilleur du monde. Et tu vas le porter."

"Tu es très certainement en train de plaisanter."

"Je ne plaisante pas." Ron attrapa le pantalon et le fourra dans les mains de Sirius avant de le pousser vers le caissier. "Allez, on n'a rien acheté de la journée. C'est seulement le début."

_-_

_Encore plus tard, devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius_

_-_

Après huit heures éreintantes de shopping, Harry et Ron rentrèrent à la maison pour une rapide douche ainsi que pour changer de vêtements ; ils transplanèrent ensuite chez Sirius et Remus. Ce dernier n'était pas là, mais il y avait du bruit à l'étage. Après un examen plus approfondi, ils entendirent de nombreux grognements et des halètements marqués en provenance de la chambre du parrain du survivant.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et sourirent de concert.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il est en train de faire ?" demanda Ron.

"Je suppose qu'il se masturbe."

"Je ne me masturbe pas !" vociféra Black. "Amenez-vous et aidez-moi !"

"D'accord," lança Harry, une main sur a poignée de la porte, "mais si tu es à poil, je hurle."

"Potter, viens m'aider !"

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent un Sirius étendu sur le lit, le visage écarlate et le pantalon sur les genoux.

"Oh, bordel de merde !" cria le jeune brun en se couvrant les yeux de ses deux mains. "Espèce de bâtard, tu as dit que tu n'étais pas à poil !"

"Je l'suis pas, j'essaie d'enfiler ce putain pantalon à la con ! Et c'était ton idée d'acheter ce truc, alors tu vas m'aider."

Le temps qu'ils passèrent à remonter le pantalon sur les cuisses de l'animagus parut interminable et lorsqu'il fut enfin en place, les trois hommes fixèrent la fermeture éclair pendant un long moment.

"Merlin, comment on va faire pour remonter ça ?" murmura Harry.

"Avec une extrême prudence," chuchota Sirius. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sur les oreillers. "Putain de bordel de dieu. Je suis naze. On pourrait pas laisser tomber cette idée stupide ?"

"Non !" crièrent les deux autres à l'unisson… puis il y eut soudain quatre mains s'affairant sur son entrejambe et Black se mit à hurler au meurtre.

"Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !" aboya-t-il. "Ahrr !"

"On essaie seulement de t'aider !" se récria Harry.

"Ouais, bah c'est pas la peine ! Je peux remonter ma braguette tout seul, merci beaucoup."

Et il le fit. Cela lui prit vingt minutes, mais il s'en sortit.

A présent tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était se lever…

_-_

_Pendant ce temps, dans le salon d'Hermione_

_-_

"Trop fleur bleue."

"J'aime pas les rimes."

"Monstrueux."

"J'aime pas le rythme."

"Seigneur, qui a écrit cette merde ?!"

"Trop... hétérosexuel."

"Et c'était le dernier," soupira Hermione. Elle jeta le recueil de poèmes d'amour sur le tapis et prit sa mine renfrognée des mauvais jours. "Ça va être plus difficile que ce que je ne m'étais imaginé."

"Moui, je sais." Remus installa un autre livre sur ses genoux et commença à le feuilleter. "Il faut juste qu'on trouve quelque chose de plus approprié."

"Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas tout simplement de lui parler ?" suggéra la jeune femme non sans hésitation.

Il posa son regard sur elle. "Est-ce que tu sais ce que je lui ai sorti ce matin ?"

"Non..."

"Des conneries, voilà ! Je ne peux pas aller lui parler, Hermione... je me transforme en adolescent quand je le vois et j'oublie même comment tourner mes phrases correctement."

"Mais c'est ton meilleur ami. Tu le connais depuis toujours, comment ça peut être aussi difficile de lui parler ?"

Remus haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas."

"Allez viens, on va tous manger ensemble. Te cacher ne va pas t'aider. Et peut-être que ce sera plus simple pour toi si vous n'êtes pas que tous les deux."

_-_

_De retour à la garçonnière du célibataire_

_-_

Harry surgit dans le salon l'air tout excité. "Hermione était dans la cheminée. Elle rentre avec Remus pour le dîner. C'est ton grand moment, Sirius !"

"Ooooh."

"Si tout se passe comme prévu, quand il te verra dans ce pantalon, il réalisera que tu es l'homme le plus sexy de toute cette foutue planète… après Ronald, bien sûr," se hâta-t-il d'ajouter en remarquant le regard noir que lui lançait son petit ami. "Et vous vous retrouverez au lit ensemble avant minuit. Cool, non ?"

"Pas cool du tout," haleta Sirius. "Mes couilles sont toutes ratatinées et poisseuses à cause de votre truc. J'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise dans des fringues !"

"Mais c'est du cuir !" s'exclama Ron. "Du cuir, Sirius ! Le cuir c'est sexy. Personne ne peut résister à un mec en cuir."

"C'est du brut !" renchérit Harry avec enthousiasme tandis que ses yeux brillaient. "Naturel ! Animal ! Rraowr !"

Les yeux écarquillés, l'animagus hocha la tête. "D'accord, je... vais m'éloigner un peu," bredouilla-t-il en se dandinant avec difficultés jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Tu me fiches la chair de poule, gamin."

"Oh, fais pas cette tête. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu es sexy. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de toi, mais je sais reconnaître de l'art quand j'en vois et toi, Sirius Black, tu es une véritable œuvre d'art."

"Ouais et Remus aussi est capable d'en remarquer une," ajouta Ron. "Il n'est pas aveugle lui non plus. Et tu sais qu'il aime les belles choses."

"Quelqu'un a prononcé mon nom ?" appela gaiement Hermione depuis le hall d'entrée. Elle passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, aperçu Sirius, murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un, "Oh, doux Jésus !" et disparu de nouveau.

_-_

_Dans l'entrée_

_-_

"Il porte un pantalon en cuir."

"Il... quoi ?!"

"Il porte un pantalon en cuir. Il est tellement serré qu'on peut voir de quelle _religion_ il est !"

"Oh seigneur. Je ne peux pas rentrer là-dedans !"

"Remus, si tu transplanes chez moi maintenant, qu'il enlève ce pantalon et ne le remet plus jamais, ta vie de vaudra plus la peine d'être vécue. Je suis sérieuse, il… Remus ! Il porte du cuir, bon sang !"

"Je... ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas."

"Je veux que tu peux !'"

"Hermione, je ne peux pas !"

"Allez, viens."

"Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi la main ! Hermione !"

_-_

_Dans le salon_

_-_

Malheureusement pour Sirius, le cuir pouvait s'avérer particulièrement traite quand il s'agissait de _dissimuler_ une monstrueuse érection.

"Bon'saar-euuh-," bafouilla-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de répéter son 'bonsoir' un peu plus distinctement.

"Bonsoir," lança cordialement Hermione. Remus se contenta de hocher la tête sans dire un mot.

_De nos jours, les dîners organisés auxquels participent trois morveux de vingt ans s'évertuant à faire admettre à deux adultes du même sexe ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre Ne Sont Pas Drôles Du Tout._

"Qui a eu l'idée d'acheter des saucisses en forme de phallus ?" s'enquit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à son parrain avant de lécher la saucisse.

Sirius se mit à grogner et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

De l'autre côté de la table, Granger donna un discret coup de coude à son ancien professeur de DCFM. "Pourquoi tu ne racontes pas ta journée à Sirius ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Remus commença à rougir et à grommeler.

"Hé, et si on jouait à action ou vérité !" lança Ron. Un immense sourire lui fendit le visage devant les mines déconfites des deux hommes. "Oh, allez ! Ça sera marrant."

"Sirius," fit Harry. "Action ou vérité ?"

"Double whisky."

"Sirius..."

Padfoot lâcha un bref grognement exaspéré. "On n'est plus des adolescents, Harry."

"Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel," murmura Ron dans sa barbe inexistante.

"Allez," pressa Hermione. "Ça sera drôle. Ce n'est pas qu'un jeu débile pour ados. Ça concerne aussi des choses plus profondes comme la confiance, l'amitié et l'amour..."

"... et le fait de se faire humilier devant les gens que tu adores," ajouta le jeune brun en riant. "Action ou vérité, Sirius ?"

L'animagus serra les dents. "Vérité."

"Est-ce que tu as déjà eu envie d'un autre homme ?" Questionna aussitôt le survivant.

Black lui lança un regard furieux. "Action."

"Embrasse Remus."

Alors Sirius prit la fuite en marmonnant d'inintelligibles paroles à propos d'une fatigue subite et d'importantes nausées. Il ne remarqua pas l'intense expression de désespoir sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

_x_

Hermione trépigna de colère.

"Remus, arrête de bouder, sur le champ !"

"J'ai pas envie," lâcha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. Son visage ronchon était pratiquement enfoncé dans ses épaules ; ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse et ses poings étaient si serrés que les jointures de ses doigts étaient toutes blanches.

"Remus !" aboya Granger. "Il n'y a rien de plus ridicule qu'un homme de quarante et un ans en train de piquer sa crise."

"Mais bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une vieille tapette de quarante et un ans qui se languit d'amour depuis des décennies ?"

Hermione remballa son sourire. "Allez, détends-toi. C'était une idée stupide ce jeu, de toute façon. Ça ne voulait rien dire."

"Il était furieux ! Est-ce que tu as vu son visage ? Il était rouge écarlate ! Il était paralysé par la rage et le dégoût !"

"Il était peut-être simplement très embarrassé ! Et regarde les choses en face, Harry et Ron ont carrément dépassé les limites de la crétinerie cette fois alors il y avait de quoi." Elle hésita un instant puis son visage sembla s'illuminer. "Hé ! D'ailleurs ils ont insisté vraiment très lourdement. Et si... ?"

"Et si quoi ?"

"Et si, tu sais, et si Sirius t'aimait aussi mais qu'il avait trop la trouille pour te l'avouer ?"

"Ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu parles du Roi Anglais de la Tequila ! Tu parles de l'homme qui a passé la fin de son adolescence à piloter illégalement une moto volante magiquement trafiquée ! Tu pa..."

"Ok, ça va j'ai compris ! Mais ce n'est pas du courage, ça. C'est... de la provocation. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un show ?"

Remus haussa les épaules, faisant disparaître un peu plus sa tête, puis il poussa un long soupir et se redressa. "Ecoute chérie, j'apprécie ton soutien et je ne sais pas si j'aurais été aussi compréhensif si les rôles avaient été inversés… mais tu dois savoir qu'il y a une différence entre soutenir et donner de faux espoirs."

"Ohhh !" Grogna Hermione exaspérée, fouettant les airs de ses mains crispées. "Tu te comportes comme un enfant. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pense ni ce qu'il ressent parce que tu refuses de lui parler."

"Je ne _refuse_ pas. Je ne _peux_ pas, c'est tout."

"Alors c'est que tu n'essaies pas assez fort." Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil et s'agenouilla à ses pieds pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu vas devoir faire quelque chose de vraiment radical, et très bientôt, tu sais. C'est soit ça, soit tu peux oublier l'idée de lui ôter ce pantalon-de-cuir-incroyablement-excitant. Tu choisis."

"C'est tout ou rien, tu veux dire ?"

"Ah, parce que tu appelles votre amitié 'rien', toi ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non," murmura-t-il.

"Bien, alors ferme-la," lâcha-t-elle sur un ton vexé.

Une pause. Et puis : "Hermione ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Arrête de bouder."

"Je ne boude pas."

"Bien sûr que non, tu ne boudes pas." Il tendit la main pour taquiner du bout du doigt sa lèvre pendante. "On dirait un gros bébé comme ça, tu te casserais la figure en essayant de marcher si tu n'étais pas assise."

Il réussi alors à obtenir un petit sourire quand elle releva la tête.

"Alors," essaya-t-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire. "Alors."

"Il faut vraiment qu'on te sorte de ce bourbier."

Le loup-garou laissa échapper un long soupir. "Oui, je sais."

Hermione s'adossa alors contre les jambes de Remus et ce dernier posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi plongés dans un profond silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sursaute d'un coup.

"Oh !" s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix presque surprise. "J'ai une idée !"

"Vas-y, raconte !"

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire et Remus sentit la nervosité le gagner – la jeune femme arborait un regard diabolique, lui rappelant étrangement un animal chassant sa proie.

"Est-ce que tu as vu 'Grease' ?"

_-_

_L'après-midi suivant_

_-_

Sirius transplana dans le jardin de Harry.

"Potter ! Je sais que t'es là, espèce de sale petite ordure de bas étage !" beugla-t-il en martelant furieusement la porte de son poing serré. "Amène ton cul ici tout de suite et viens te battre comme un homme !"

"O-k !" s'éleva une voix depuis l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Sirius s'apprêtait à empoigner la chemise de Harry afin de le traîner dehors et pouvoir le cogner en bonne et due forme, quand il réalisa que son filleul ne portait _pas_ de chemise. Et aussi furieux qu'il pouvait l'être, il ne voulait pas réellement le tuer. Il fourra donc ses mains dans ses poches au lieu de les utiliser pour étrangler le survivant et lui lança un regard mauvais.

"T'es un putain d'emmerdeur, Potter."

Harry écarquilla des yeux emplis d'une innocence soigneusement calculée. "J'essayais seulement de t'aider !"

"T'essayais par tous les moyens de m'embarrasser pour que j'me dégonfle et t'as sacrément bien réussi ton coup ! Merci !"

"Ecoute," tempéra le jeune brun en se reposant avec nonchalance contre l'embrasure de la porte comme s'il engageait une banale conversation entre voisins, "si tu as tellement envie de lui, il va bien falloir que tu fasses quelque chose. Pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre ça ?"

"Mais j'le comprends très bien !"

"J'essaie vraiment de t'aider moi, tu sais."

Sirius hésita et se gratta la tête. "Ouais. Je sais que tu essaies. A ta manière… c'est-à-dire très bizarrement, mais jusque là rien n'a fonctionné et je suis sérieusement en train de me demander si je ne devrais pas laisser tomber toute cette mascarade."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Ne sois pas stupide. Tu as _commencé_ à _essayer_ i peine quelques jours. Si tu n'as même pas assez de couilles pour essayer, comment peux-tu espérer le garder une fois que tu l'auras eu ?"

" _Si_."

" _Quand_ ," le corrigea fermement son filleul.

" _Quand_ ," répéta Sirius sur un ton complètement incertain. "Alors. Est-ce que toi et Ron voulez venir prendre un verre et m'aider à élaborer un autre plan ?"

"Euh, je suis... disons, en quelques sortes occupé, là," s'expliqua Harry tout en agitant sa main vers son corps qui, avouons-le, était plus qu'exposé aux regards indiscrets. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un jean à moitié boutonné et tenait dans la main...

" _Chocolate Body Paint_ ?" s'enquit Padfoot en levant un sourcil après avoir lu l'étiquette du bocal.

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit de toutes ses dents. "Ouais."

"Je..."

Sirius fut interrompu par des cliquetis métalliques provenant de l'étage. Le son ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'une chaîne et d'un cadre de lit d'acier s'entrechoquant furieusement. Une voix se mit alors à brailler, "Harry !"

"Quoi ?" Lança l'intéressé par dessus son épaule.

"Remonte tout de suite !"

"Une minute !" Il se retourna vers son parrain, lequel semblait plutôt effrayé. "T'inquiètes. Il proteste mais il adore que je le fasse mariner. Alors, où est-ce qu'on en était ?"

Sirius pointa le pot du doigt.

"Ah, oui. Le body paint. Manger c'est sexy et manger du chocolat, c'est la chose la plus sexy qui soit. Tiens. Essais ça."

L'animagus accepta le pot de verre et le soupesa avec prudence, comme s'il pensait qu'il allait exploser. "Et... en quoi ça va m'aider à avoir Remus ?"

"Non, attends, tu ne peux pas simplement _essayer_ et puis l'avoir, Siri. Tu dois le séduire. Il y a une grosse différence. Là, regarde ça."

Harry dévissa le couvercle et plongea son doigt dans le chocolat. Voilés par le plaisir, ses yeux à demi clos restèrent fixés sur Sirius tandis qu'il hissait son index jusqu'à sa bouche et léchait la pâte fine et sucrée. Il fit glisser le bout de sa langue le long de son doigt, le nettoyant du chocolat qui l'enrobait, et referma finalement ses lèvres autour de ses phalanges, les engloutissant jusqu'à la base avant de les libérer avec lenteur. La pellicule de salive faisait briller la peau et Sirius la fixa un long moment.

"...gah," réussit-il à articuler.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert n'essaya même pas de cacher son petit sourire satisfait. "C'est super bon. Tu veux goûter ?"

De nouveau, il plongea son index dans le pot, mais le porta cette fois à la bouche de Sirius… laquelle s'ouvrit sous le choc. Harry posa doucement le bout de son doigt sur la peau rouge, étalant un peu de chocolat sur la lèvre pleine, avant de l'enfoncer sans prévenir dans la chaude moiteur de la bouche de son parrain.

"Suce-le," souffla-t-il doucement.

Sirius eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il était en train de sucer le doigt de son filleul, que ledit doigt disparaissait déjà. Harry l'insinua dans sa bouche, lui lançant une tentative de sourire, tandis qu'il s'évertuait à éliminer lui-même les dernières traces de chocolat.

"Tu vois ?"

Black déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête.

C'est alors que la voix de Ron retentit à nouveau: "Potter ! T'es qu'un sadique ! Si toi et ce chocolat ne grimpez pas ces foutus escaliers sur le champ, je te fais avaler ton bulletin de naissance !"

"Va d'abord falloir que tu te débarrasses des menottes, mon chéri," lui cria à son tour le survivant. Il revissa le couvercle et reprit le pot des mains de Sirius. "Désolé, je crois que j'ai pas intérêt à me séparer de ça. Mais franchement, il faut que tu essaies. Fais une descente dans le cellier. Utilises ce que tu as, n'importe quoi. Ou mieux encore, achètes du chocolat liquide en rentrant."

"Mais ça va pas paraître un peu trop explicite si je me plante devant lui et que j'essaie de lui faire sucer mes doigts ?"

"Ton but c'est de coucher avec lui. Je dirais qu'explicite est une excellente approche." Harry serra rapidement son parrain dans ses bras. "Réfléchis-y. Bonne chance. Maintenant, je ferai mieux de remonter avant qu'il ne brise ses chaînes..."

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et referma la porte d'entrée. Sirius entendit ses pas se précipiter dans l'escalier, suivit d'un cri ravi. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, poussant un long soupir parce qu'il trouvait injuste que deux gosses de vingt ans puissent s'envoyer en l'air à tout va alors que lui, devait se contenter de la langue de Padfoot pour toute partenaire, et s'en retourna chez lui. Il ne jugea pas utile de s'embêter à essayer la technique du chocolat liquide ce soir-là.

Même si la démonstration avait été des plus _sexy_.

Sirius haussa les épaules, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la maison –qu'il jura avoir vu trembler-et transplana.

_-_

_Pendant ce temps, à Diagon Alley_

_-_

"Bon dieu," souffla péniblement Remus. "Je peux pas respirer !"

"Il faut souffrir pour être beau, Professeur Lupin," le reprit Hermione sur un ton réprobateur. Elle tira sur sa braguette un peu plus fort, mais celle-ci refusait toujours de bouger. "Là, allonge-toi par terre," fit-elle. Il s'exécuta et elle essaya de nouveau, luttant un moment et réussissant finalement à fermer le pantalon.

"OH SEIGNEUR !"

"Sacré nom de dieu !" murmura tout bas la jeune femme.

"Je… peux pas respirer… Hermione, je ne peux pas respirer !"

"Peut-être bien, mais tu es sacrément sexy comme ça. Et puis ça retient ta bedaine."

"Je ne suis pas gros !"

"Plus maintenant, tu n'es..."

"De toute façon c'est une idée complètement stupide. Je n'ai aucune chance avec lui si je suis mort."

"Arrêtes de ronchonner et enfile cette chemise."

Il se figea, se contentant de la fixer.

"Cette chemise ? Tu veux dire cette chemise- _là_?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Mais Hermione, c'est tout... _fanfrelucheux_."

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire et sortit la chemise sa housse. "J'ai mené ma petite enquête pendant le dîner. Sirius a des disques de Ricky Martin. Et on n'est pas fan de Ricky Martin _juste_ parce qu'on aime sa musique si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Remus parut révulsé. "Je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir Sirius après tout..."

"Enfile cette fichue chemise, Remus. C'est exactement la même que sur la couverture de l'album. Si _ça,_ ça ne marche pas, alors rien ne marchera."

Le loup-garou grommela tandis qu'elle l'habillait comme un enfant.

Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il poussa un horrible cri étranglé.

_-_

_Un peu plus tard, chez Sirius_

_-_

"Tu es là, Sirius ?" cria une voix depuis la cuisine.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, l'animagus était noyé sous un tas de pensées perverses incluant Remus et du chocolat liquide, se demandant s'il avait encore assez de force pour une autre séance –blasée- de masturbation ; la voix le fit sursauter et il se redressa dans sa chaise.

"Ça va," fit Ron quand il fut sur le pas de la porte. "C'est juste nous. On a eu une idée."

"Génial," marmonna Black sur un ton sceptique. "Et qu'est-ce que tu caches dans cette boîte, Harry ?"

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur le carton et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Des provisions. Toi, tu attends là. On t'appellera pour que tu montes quand tout sera prêt."

Ils se ruèrent dans les escaliers.

"Quand quoi sera prêt ?" s'inquiéta Sirius. Aucune réponse. "Harry ?" Toujours aucune réponse.

_/Pourquoi suis-je soudainement complètement terrifié ?/_

"C'est prêt !" lança Ron.

L'animagus bondit dans les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le put ; le rouquin se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre, visiblement très satisfait de sa petite personne.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" s'enquit Sirius.

"Ferme les yeux."

Il fit immédiatement le contraire et les écarquilla. "Pourquoi ?"

"Fais-le, c'est tout. C'est une surprise."

Alors il obéit, puis il sentit la main de Ron sur son bras, suivit d'un craquement alors qu'on poussait la porte.

"C'est bon," fit l'ancien préfet des Griffondors. "Tu peux les ouvrir."

Lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux, il dut agripper fermement le bras du jeune roux pour ne pas s'évanouir.

"Bienvenu dans le petit Nid d'Amour de Mister Black !" lança fièrement Ron.

Une pause, suivie d'un bredouillement de la part de l'animagus, "Nid d'amour ? Nid d'amour ?! Ronald Weasley... des peaux de bêtes... des draps de satin noir... des godemichés fluorescents ?! C'est un putain de _borbel_! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de ma chambre ?!"

"On l'a juste un peu modifié."

Sirius tourna précipitamment la tête jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur son lit. Lit sur lequel son filleul était étendu dans une position plus que provocante.

"Oh, doux Jésus, Harry !" cria Black en détournant les yeux. "Te regarder allongé sur mon lit bras et jambes écartés ne va certainement pas m'aider à avoir Remus !"

Harry commença à se relever, mais Ron se jeta sur lui et le plaqua sur le matelas

"Non, reste là. On va lui apprendre tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir."

"J'aime vraiment pas la tournure que ça prend," fit nerveusement Sirius. Il leva les yeux au plafond mais les garçons l'avaient changé en immense miroir ; il baissa alors un regard ferme sur la moquette, mais celle-ci était jonchée de magasines pornographiques sorciers. En désespoir de cause, il finit donc par presser ses paupières aussi fort qu'il en fut capable.

"T'en fais pas, Siri', on garde nos fringues sur le dos," lui assura Harry. "C'est juste pour rigoler un peu."

"Alors, est-ce que tu vas ouvrir les yeux et bien _observer_ ce qu'on fait ?" s'enquit Ron.

"Non, il en est hors de question."

"Sirius, on essaie d'aider !"

"Vous essayez de me corrompre, ce qui n'est pas du tout la même chose !"

"Mais merde. Arrête d'être aussi pathétique. C'est pour ton bien et tu le sais !" aboya Harry.

Sirius poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit très prudemment un œil. Non, sa chambre ressemblait toujours à un sex shop.

"Faites ça vite alors," grogna-t-il à en serrant les dents.

_/Plus tôt on commencera ces sottises, plus tôt je récupèrerai ma chambre !/_

"D'accord," fit Ron. "On a tout planifié dans les moindres détails, alors t'as intérêt à écouter très attentivement. Voilà ce que tu vas faire quand Remus rentrera, tu lui diras de monter et quand il verra ta chambre, deux possibilités : il est terriblement excité et dans ce cas, tu te jettes sur lui et profites du lubrifiant à la cerise, qui se trouve dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, de _toutes_ les façons que tu peux. Ça bien sûr c'est la réaction la plus idéale. Maintenant, il se peut aussi qu'il soit quelques peu… effrayé. Pas de problèmes. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est lui monter un ou deux de ces magazines. Et là encore, deux possibilités : ça l'émoustille tout entier et alors là tu te réfères à la toute première possibilité, ou bien il est dégoûté. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu lui montres la collection de nouveaux 'jouets', tu lui dis qu'ils procurent un plaisir encore jamais ressenti ni au Paradis ni en Enfer et tu lui demandes s'il aimerait jouer. A partir de là tu peux être sûr qu'il te suppliera de le prendre. Du moins," ajouta-t-il comme une pensée après coup, "ça a marché quand j'ai voulu avoir Harry..."

La tête de Sirius était en train de tourner. "Et qu'est-ce que je fais si l'idée l'écœure toujours, s'il est encore terrifié, hein ? Est-ce que vous avez pensé à ça messieurs Malin et Pervers?"

"Facile," affirma Harry. Il se pencha sur le rebord du lit pour attraper quelque chose et la lueur des lampes rouge fit briller le métal qu'il serrait dans sa main lorsqu'il se redressa. "Vas-y, Ron."

L'ancien maraudeur ne put que fixer Ron alors qu'il bouclait les menottes autour des poignets de son petit ami et des barreaux du lit juste au-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune roux tira ensuite sur les chaînes pour être sûr qu'elles étaient bien fixées. Elles tintèrent contre le cadre et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"J'adore ce bruit..."

Ron se fendit d'un sourire avant de se relever et de se retourner vers Sirius.

"Viens par-là."

L'animagus s'avança prudemment de quelques pas.

"Allez, viens !" Ordonna Weasley en pointant son doigt devant lui. "Sur le lit."

Sirius s'installa délicatement sur le bord du matelas mais continua de surveiller Ron du coin de l'œil.

"Salut," lui lança Harry avec un grand sourire. "Bon, je suis Remus, d'accord ?" Les menottes s'entrechoquèrent. "Tu viens de m'enchaîner aux montants et maintenant tu vas me séduire rien qu'en m'apportant du plaisir."

Les yeux exorbités, Black se mit à rugir. "Non mais t'es malade, tu es en train de me dire que je vais devoir violer mon meilleur ami ?! Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille !"

"Non, non, c'est pas ça du tout. Il va aimer ce que tu vas lui faire subir !"

"Potter, t'es qu'un obsédé ! Tu m'entends ? T'es un putain d'obsédé !" Sirius commença à se lever mais Ron fut à ses côtés en un claquement de doigt, sa baguette pointée sur lui.

Harry fit à nouveau tinter les chaînes jusqu'à ce que son parrain se décide à le regarder. "Alors," continua-t-il. "Maintenant que tu as un loup-garou prisonnier des barreaux de ton lit, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire de lui ?"

"Rien du tout !" Hurla Black. Il arracha la baguette des mains du jeune sorcier, la jeta à travers la chambre et se précipita finalement dans l'escalier en bousculant Ron.

Après avoir descendu quelques bonnes goulées de whisky directement à la bouteille, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en frissonnant.

_-_

_Pendant ce temps, à Diagon Alley_

_-_

"Prêt ?" demanda Hermione **.**

"Prêt," affirma Remus, bien qu'il se trouvait trop pâle _et_ que sa voix chevrotait sous l'effet du trac _et_ qu'il avait l'impression d'être le dernier des abrutis.

"Alors allons-y."

Ils transplanèrent à la maison.

_-_

_De retour à la garçonnière_

_-_

"Sirius," appela Harry d'une petite voix depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Sirius essaya de l'ignorer alors les garçons entrèrent dans la pièce et s'assirent sur le tapis, à ses pieds.

"On est désolés," continua le jeune homme aux yeux vert. "On n'avait pas l'intention de t'offenser. Tout ça c'était seulement pour rire."

"Ouais, ben, c'était pas marrant," marmonna Black.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard décontenancé. "Non mais vraiment, Sirius," insista ce dernier. "On est désolés. On essaie, tu sais."

"Mais ça ne marche pas !" se lamenta Sirius. Il s'enfonça plus loin dans le fauteuil, fixant la cheminée d'un air abattu. "Rien ne fonctionne. J'ai tout essayé. Il ne veut pas de moi. Il ne voudra jamais de moi."

"Siri', tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant !" lança Harry. "On doit encore essayer. Il nous faut quelque chose de spectaculaire... Une situation genre conte de fée qui le pousserait à se jeter dramatiquement dans tes bras et à te proclamer son adoration éternelle."

"Je ne veux pas d'un mélodrame," soupira l'animagus avec désespoir. "J'ai... parfois j'ai juste envie de le serrer dans mes bras, vous comprenez ?"

"Tu veux dire que tu aimerais sentir son corps ferme et moite glisser contre le tien pendant que vous baiseriez ?" le pressa Ron.

"Non ! C'est... aah."

L'évadé se cacha le visage dans les mains et secoua vivement la tête.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Mrmffphmrrwrr," marmonna Sirius **.**

"..."

"J'ai dit," articula-t-il en ôtant ses mains, "que ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le sexe. De toute façon je ne pense pas que ça ait jamais eu un rapport avec le 'sexe pour le sexe'. Ok, baiser me manque vraiment et je ne dirai pas non s'il me proposait une gâterie ou deux, mais pour être honnête, c'est plus que ça. Je suis amoureux de lui. De Remus Lupin, l'être, l'âme, la personnalité, même ce putain de loup. C'est..." Sa voix faiblit et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de finir, "C'est pas seulement du sexe. C'est... il représente tout ce que je désire."

Il n'osa pas les regarder pendant de très longues secondes ; et quand il se décida, il fut surpris de les voir sourire les larmes aux yeux... enfin presque.

"Quel grand sentimental," fit Harry.

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Ouais. Je suppose que tu as raison."

"J'ai une idée," lança Ron. "Magnifique de simplicité et probablement dix fois plus efficace que tout ce qu'on a déjà essayé."

"Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Tu pourrais simplement le lui dire."

"Ne sois pas ridicule !"

"Je ne suis pas ridicule ! S'il en vient à te détester, il y a toujours les Sortilèges d'Amnésie."

Sirius lui claqua l'arrière du crâne. "Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire ça, abruti !"

"Sirius !" aboya Harry. "Bordel de dieu, mec, est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un sale gosse et aller parler à ton satané meilleur ami !? Qu'il en ressorte quelque chose ou non, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu ne peux vraiment pas, ça en devient pathétique."

"Ok," coupa Ron. "Si tu pouvais lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, sans avoir peur qu'il te haïsse juste après, qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais ?"

"Je..." commença l'animagus, puis il se tut et se frotta les yeux d'un air las. "Rien. Je ne pourrai pas."

"' _Si_ ', Sirius ! Toute la magie réside dans le mot ' _si_ ' !" beugla Weasley.

"Ouais, ben je peux pas, alors ton putain d'exercice est inutile !" rugit Black en retour.

Harry l'agrippa par le bras. "S'il-te-plait, Siri'. C'est vraiment très important. Qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais, si tu pouvais _tout_ lui dire ? S'il-te-plaît..."

C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva depuis le hall, "Non, ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai déjà tout entendu."

Sirius sursauta si violemment qu'il réussit à bondir à un pied du fauteuil. "C'est qui ?" siffla-t-il.

"D'accord, ne te mets pas en colère contre nous," enchaîna précipitamment Ron, "mais Hermione et Remus ont transplané dans le hall au moment où on descendait l'escalier et..."

"Et ils m'ont dit que tu voulais me parler," acheva le loup-garou, tout en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Pour la seconde fois en vingt minutes, Sirius cru que ses yeux étaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.

"Tu étais à côté depuis tout ce temps ?" souffla-t-il. "Tu m'as entendu depuis le début ? Et tu- Seigneur, Remus, pourquoi diable es-tu habillé comme Ricky Martin ?!"

"C'est une idée d'Hermione, mais ne change pas de sujet," le sermonna Lupin. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu du salon et grimaça. "Par Merlin, c'est réellement impossible de marcher normalement habillé de la sorte. Comment est-ce que tu arrives à bouger avec ça, Padfoot ?"

"Je n'y arrive pas, je hais ce genre de frocs diaboliques. Harry et Ron m'ont forcé à en porter un. Ils pensaient que ça... euh..."

"M'impressionnerait ?"

"...Oui."

"Ça m'a impressionné."

"Ça t'a impressionné ?"

"Oui. Tu étais sensationnel dans ce truc en cuir."

"Je ne me sentais pas sensationnel du tout. J'avais plutôt l'impression d'être coincé comme un jeune diplômé."

Aucun d'eux n'aperçut Harry et Ron longer les murs, obéissant aux frénétiques appels silencieux de Hermione. Pas plus qu'ils ne remarquèrent les trois jeunes gens quitter la maison en transplanant, les laissant totalement seuls.

Sirius fixa son ami d'un air grave. "Et tu sais que là, tu ressembles à un jeune diplômé _très_ coincé ?"

"Je sais," chuchota Remus. Il détacha le bouton de son pantalon, baissa la fermeture éclair et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. "Ooh, c'est mieux comme ça. On est bien trop vieux pour ce genre de grivoiseries."

L'animagus sentit la bravoure l'envahir tout d'un coup. "Ah oui ?" s'enquit-il avec malice et d'une voix faussement innocente **.** "Pour quelqu'un qui se trouve trop vieux pour faire des trucs sordides, tu m'as l'air joliment attrayant assis là la braguette ouverte..."

Remus lui sourit doucement. "Et moi je te trouve charmant emmitouflé dans mon vieux cardigan marron qui tombe loques."

Sirius se sentit rougir en réalisant qu'il portait toujours le vêtement. "J'avais l'intention de l'enlever avant que tu ne rentres à la maison," admit-il. "J'avais juste envie de le porter un peu. Il y a ton odeur dessus."

Le châtain laissa échapper un petit rire. "Sirius ?"

"Oui ?"

"On a été tellement stupides. Tu crois qu'on pourrait sauter la partie appréhension et embarras pour passer directement à la partie _sexe_ ?"

"Ça me va très bien." Sirius se leva et aida Remus à se redresser, l'attirant tout contre lui et enroulant ses bras autour du tissu fluide et soyeux de sa chemise de midinette. Il caressa sa joue de la sienne, ne faisant aucun geste pour essayer de l'embrasser maintenant -il était parfaitement heureux de pouvoir être simplement près de lui.

"Allons dans ta chambre," lui chuchota le loup-garou.

"Euh... Moony ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dans la tienne."

- _end_


End file.
